Accidental bowel leakage (ABL), also known as fecal incontinence, is a widespread, debilitating condition, affecting millions worldwide. ABL is typically characterized by small amounts (typically about 1 ml or less) of viscoelastic bowel discharge including feces or otherwise-contaminated moisture, which may travel away from the anus to soil the gluteal cleft and potentially the sufferer's garments. As opposed to defecation (which occurs when the anus is opened by the anal sphincter muscles), the discharge associated with ABL may occur even when the sphincter muscles are clenched. ABL is often unpredictable, and has a significant impact on the quality of life for affected individuals. People at risk for ABL include, but are not limited to, mature persons with chronic bowel disturbances (e.g., diarrhea and IBS), who smoke, are obese, have neurological disorders (e.g., resulting from diabetes, MS, or spine and/or rectal injuries), or have undergone cholecystectomy, lower spine and/or rectal zone surgeries, women who have given birth, and men who have had prostrate treatment.
Current incontinence pads and devices do not provide an adequate solution for those suffering from ABL. Invasive approaches, including ostomy collectors, valves, plugs, and injectable gels can be intrusive, carry health risks, and may be excessive for instances of mild or moderate bowel leakage, where relatively small amounts of discharge (e.g., about 1 ml or less) is released. Traditional incontinence pads and diapers can be bulky, conspicuous, and embarrassing, and may not prevent fecal matter from exiting the intergluteal cleft. This may require additional cleanup, and may contribute to feelings of uncleanliness. Further, the bulk may make discreetly carrying replacements more difficult. A lack of satisfactory solutions may drive ABL sufferers to attempt makeshift solutions (e.g., wads of toilet paper placed in the intergluteal cleft, which are easily displaced during movement), or to avoid an active lifestyle altogether. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide discreet, non-invasive treatment devices for people suffering from ABL.